A Tale of Demon Hunter and Demon's Child
by yuunai
Summary: Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang peperangan. Tentang kebencian. Tentang cinta. Tentang tragedi. Manusia dan iblis tak mungkin bersatu, kita tak bisa hidup berdampingan, bahkan kita saling membunuh satu sama lain.


**Yuu: Hai, kenalkan newbie niy. Lagi coba-coba bikin fanfic. Mohon bantuan senpai sekalian.**

**Ai: Udah lah, Yuu-kyun, Kita ngaku aza.**

**Yuu: Jujur amat kau, Ai-swan.**

**Ai: Jujur dapet pahala, lagipula kadang penghuni FOPI pilih-pilih fic berdasar reputasi author-nya biar dibaca #adamaunya#**

**Yuu: Ngasih taunya ntar di A/N yg bawah aza. Hayo, tebak siapakah kami?**

**Ai: Tebak? Waduh, udah kutulis di sini nih.**

**Yuu: Heeee...? Ai-swan, kau ini kurang punya rasa humor =_='**

* * *

ReadR (as Yuu) and Eleamaya (as Ai) present:

.

.

_**A Tale of Demon Hunter and Demon's Child**_

Zoro x Robin

Fantasy / Thriller / Supernatural / Drama

One Piece (c) Eichiiro Oda

* * *

**PROLOG**

_Ini adalah sebuah kisah tentang peperangan. Tentang kebencian. Tentang cinta. Tentang tragedi._

Di dunia di mana ras manusia dan iblis hidup berdampingan… Para iblis mengambil wujud manusia dan membaur bersama mereka. Secara diam-diam, mereka mengkonsumsi manusia. Menghisap darahnya. Menguasai tubuhnya. Bahkan mengambil jiwanya. Dan para manusia sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka…

Kecuali sebagian orang.

Orang-orang ini, dengan tujuan melindungi umat manusia, membentuk organisasi yang dinamakan Pembasmi Iblis (Demon Hunter). Anggota organisasi ini, baik laki-laki maupun perempuan tanpa pandang bulu, dilatih semenjak kecil untuk bertarung. Untuk mendedikasikan hidup mereka pada pekerjaan ini. Untuk membenci dan membasmi klan iblis tanpa terkecuali.

Pertikaian antara klan Iblis dan Pembasmi berlanjut selama ratusan tahun. Sampai pada akhirnya, perang besar-besaran meletus dan memakan banyak korban dari kedua belah pihak, terutama dari pihak manusia yang sama sekali tidak tahu apa-apa. Gencatan senjata pun dibuat antara kedua belah pihak. Pihak Organisasi diwakili oleh sang pemimpin mereka, Sengoku. Sedangkan Pihak Iblis diwakili oleh Sang Raja Dunia Iblis sendiri, Dragon.

Untuk sementara, dunia mengalami masa damai. Namun hal tersebut tidak berlangsung lama. Suatu saat, Dragon mendadak menghilang begitu saja tanpa alasan yang jelas. Pihak Iblis, yang tidak lagi memilki pemimpin akhirnya terpecah menjadi beberapa fraksi. Beberapa di antara mereka menolak perjanjian damai dengan manusia, dan mulai kembali dengan hidup mengikuti insting mereka: memangsa manusia. Di pihak pembasmi sendiri, setelah kematian Sengoku, kepemimpinan digantikan oleh Sakazuki, yang kemudian mengambil tindakan radikal terhadap kaum iblis.

Selama sepuluh tahun terakhir, ketegangan antara kedua belah pihak mulai terlihat, ditandai dengan pertikaian-pertikaian kecil yang terus menerus terjadi. Tinggal tunggu waktu sebelum perang besar kembali terjadi seperti dahulu….

_Manusia dan iblis. Kita tidak akan pernah bisa bersatu. Kita ditakdirkan membunuh satu sama lain._

Di tengah-tengah pertikaian tersebut, seorang wanita dari klan Iblis…dan seorang pria dari klan Pemburu… keduanya ditakdirkan bertemu. Keduanya memiliki cita-cita yang tampaknya mustahil; Untuk menghentikan pertikaian. Untuk memutuskan dendam. Dan untuk mengakhiri peperangan, untuk selamanya.

_Ini adalah kisah tentang mereka._

* * *

**Ai: Masih ingat fic berjudul "One Scene"? Yup, kali ini ReadR mengajak Eleamaya untuk mengembangkan critanya menjadi multichapter.**

**Yuu: Siapa yg ngajak duluan? Kamu yg pertamanya pengen collab kan?**

**Ai: Tapi kan kamu blom bisa nentuin ending-nya?**

**Yuu: Iya, hehehe...**

**Ai: Untuk perkenalan lainnya silakan kunjungi profil kami saja (ga bingung kenapa namanya ganti gini?). Oya, pesan. Jangan lupa baca fic Sanami-nya ya?**

**Yuu: #Eleamaya promosi biar fic-nya laku juga#**

**Ai: Eh, tapi kan ini ending-nya giliran kamu yg bikin?**

**Yuu: Mmm... Intinya, semua fic juga yg buat kita berdua. Dan kalau kalian nyadar, kalian akan menemukan 'benang merah' antara kedua fic. Makanya baca semuanya yach!**

**Ai: Review Reply akan ada di chapter berikutnya atau temui kami di Romance Dawn Forum. Itu web forum yg dibikin oleh author-author FOPI untuk kalian semua pecinta One Piece, kami punya "kapal" di sana. Sampai jumpa!**


End file.
